


The Summit

by LycanDark



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cold, M/M, Power Exchange, Power Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanDark/pseuds/LycanDark
Summary: Some Dovahkin are good people.Others are Gavin. But it's okay, Listener! Cicero is always here for you, whatever you need!*The warning is for what's coming in later chapters, not chapter 1.





	The Summit

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I just really love murder boys, okay? Gavin has a moral compass - it's just not... good. Not the worst, but not good. You'll see eventually. It's not so bad this chapter, or next chapter, but you'll see.

“The Listener is Dragonborn? What does that mean? I get to kill dragons now, too?” Cicero giggles from where he’s tucked against Gavin’s chest as they climb the mountain to High Hrothgar. Gavin gives a shrug.

“It means I have to…  _ stop  _ people from killing each other.” He says the words like they physically hurt him, and Cicero gives a gasp.

“But… But  _ Mother-!” _

“Is very disappointed, I know. But she understands and knows that I can’t serve Mother properly until all this Dragonborn business is over. Then we’ll be back to murdering immediately, Keeper, I promise. Until then, I need my  _ faithful  _ Cicero to serve me to the very last breath.” Gavin purrs into Cicero’s ear, letting Shadowmere deal with where they go and tracing over the buckle of Cicero’s pants. The sharp intake of breath at the action makes Gavin smirk. “Will my Cicero serve his Listener?”

“F-Forever and always.” Cicero turns his head to press his lips to Gavin’s jaw. “But I can’t get behind this whole not killing people thing. What’s the point? Why are we doing it?”

“Have you not paid attention to anything the past few days? Weeks even?”

“Yours is the only voice I hear.” Cicero giggles again. “And I am not to question your affairs, nor meddle. Oh, no, not Cicero. The Listener speaks to Cicero and Cicero obeys. Nothing else I hear.”

“Good answer.” Gavin bites his neck and undoes the buckle. “We might get to kill people to stop the war. I’ll be nice and let you kill them if we do. Even though my shiny new sword wants so desperately to sliceslicesliceslicesliceslice.”

“The Listener is far too kind to his poor Cicero.” Cicero presses back against Gavin’s chest, shifting to look up at him. Gavin chuckles and moves his hands. “Ah! No fair, Listener. I want you.”

“And you’ll have me, but someone needs to look ahead so our brother dear doesn’t take us off the mountain. And I’m going to be quite  _ busy. _ ” Gavin purrs. “So it’s up to you, dear Keeper, to face forward and watch.”

Cicero lets out a noise before pouting and facing front. He picks up Shadowmere’s reins. Gavin slips his hand under the waistband of Cicero’s undergarments, pressing his hand against the hot flesh. “I love you, you know that, right? So desperately, my sweet Cicero. So utterly enamored.”

The jester whimpers a bit, eyes coming unfocused as the Listener’s hand grips him and starts to move, but he faces forward obediently. “L-Listener!”

Gavin grips Cicero around the stomach with his free hand, a little concerned he might fall. “I’m right here, Keeper. I will give you what you want, but you must promise me, Cicero.”

“Anything, always!”

“I need a distraction.” Gavin sighs, chin digging into Cicero’s shoulder. Cicero bites his lip, leaving little imprints on the pinkish flesh.

“Not from me, please, Listener.” He begs, and Gavin pumps ever rougher. “Cicero will be good, I will, oh yes, please!”

“Not from you, never you.” Gavin purrs and thumbs the head of Cicero’s cock. “You are to be my distraction in all this. Will you do a difficult task for me so that I can avoid shedding blood I so very much wish to?”

“The Listener s-speaks… and C-Cicero obeys.” He trembles more forcefully under Gavin’s touch. “ _ Always!” _

“Come for me. Now.” Gavin hisses, and Cicero sobs out his climax. “Good, so good, sweet Keeper, my Keeper.”

“Listener…” A weak murmur. Gavin smirks and just continues to cup the hot flesh, Cicero pliant in his arms. “Listener, I love you.”

“As I do you.” Gavin presses his lips to Cicero’s ear. High Hrothgar enters Gavin’s vision, and he sighs. “This, however, I do not.”

“So sorry, my Listener.” Cicero lays one hand over Gavin’s. “It pains me that you must endure such a terrible circumstance.”

“It’s not so terrible with you at my command.” Gavin tucks the jester’s cock back into his pants and gets off the horse. He extends an arm to help the weak-legged Cicero down. “Disrobe.”

“What?” Cicero’s eyes grew wide.

“Remove your clothing. All but your undergarment, so the sensibilities of the Imperial negotiating party aren’t offended.”

Cicero licks his lips and undresses, before presenting himself to Gavin, who inspects him. “Anything for the Listener.”

Gavin frowns. “Your shoes…”

Cicero presses his knuckles to his lips before looking down. “Yes, Listener?”

“Off.” Gavin’s voice gets deeper, more commanding than he’d been so far this trip. Cicero hurries to obey properly this time. Gavin extends his hands for the garments and puts them in his knapsack. “Now, stay here until I tell you otherwise. The only exception is if you start to turn blue anywhere. I will return as soon as I am able.”

“Yes, Listener! I will remain in this very spot until you tell me otherwise. Spiders could eat my face off and faithful Cicero would not move an inch!” Cicero insists, as he always does when told to wait. Gavin watches him a moment, a snowflake landing on a rosy nipple and melting. He strokes away the water with his thumb, Cicero already shivering a little.

“If you start to get frostbit, enter the monastery and wait in the entrance hall. If anyone is there, tell them I commanded you to remain unclothed until the end of the meeting.” He commands further. “If you enter for any reason other than that, or if you fail to enter for that reason, I will use my dagger as your punishment and paint the snow with your blood.”

Cicero inhales sharply. “Yes, Listener. I shall obey.”

Gavin kisses him harshly before storming inside to deal with the immature fools wrecking Skyrim and not even reveling in her destruction.


End file.
